The Candyman can
by Strangelittleone
Summary: Charlie is not a little boy anymore, and Wonka is beguining to feel things he thought he'd gotten rid of long ago (Mostly based off of the original movie, also still in progress, will be adding more chapters soon)
1. Chapter 1: What's eating Wonka

Loud coughing could be heard echoing through the many whimsical chambers of the chocolate factory, the Oompa Loompas, now very much accustomed to the noises of their employer in agony, ignored it and continued with their work.

_Disgusting! Disgusting!_

Wonka was bent over his toilet, gloved hand holding strong against the top of it, his head bent down into the putrid pit in which he spewed all of his sin, dry heaves and the sounds of his leather boots scrunching as he leaned deeper into it, tears hitting the polluted water, he deserved this, this was all he would ever deserve

_How could I? Impure! Disgusting! I thought I was past this, I thought this was over_

The finger of his ungloved hand reached deeper down his throat, until finally it was over, he had poured everything he could out of him

He felt weightless and pure as he leaned against the wall panting, his bowtie rising and falling with his gasps for air

He had not experienced this horrible impurity since a woman worker he'd met years ago named Amy, she was so sweet, so joyous, eyes like glittering gumdrops- NO, NO NO

He bit hard into his ungloved arm, harder and harder until he felt something wet hit his gums, gently he slid his mouth away and looked down upon his injury. A deep wound greeted him, it was in the same shape of all the other scars across his arms, so many scars that he has memorized his dental record simply from looking at them.

He brought his tongue gently down upon the new wound. Blood had such an interesting flavor, perhaps he could figure out some way to incorporate his own blood into a candy, he wasted so much of it after all he may as well put it to good use. He pondered this idea in his head as he continued to lick away his own blood, it ran down his face and dripped onto the colorful tile floor as he shut his eyes, burying himself deeper into his flesh, his mind whirled with all the possible recopies he could create with the help of his own blood, he knew that even if he were to create this it would never sell, but it kept him occupied never the less.

"Mr. Wonka, are you all right in there?"

His dream world was suddenly shattered at the sound of his young apprentices voice

"Oh, y-yes Charles, just feeling, a tad under the weather is all…"

Willy scrambled to his feet and flung open the medicine cabinet, ripping out a bandage, he held the package of bandages in his yellowed teeth as he wrapped up his self-inflicted wound

"Need any help in there Mr. Wonka?"

"N-no Charlie dear, I'll be fine, just gathering a thing or two"

_Why did I call him dear? And Charlie? Stupid! Stupid! He's not a little boy anymore old chap, treat him with some respect_

Once the bite was well wrapped, he slipped on his glove once again, washed his face, then leaned over to flush the toilet, he had become quite the expert at hiding his bad habits from Charles, after all, he did not want him to worry, he wanted to give him everything he could never have growing up, a perfect world. Of course, Wonka could not protect him from all the unpleasantness in the world, his grandparents dying for instance, and his father and mother moving out of the factory had all been hard on the boy, not to mention all of the unpleasantness he faced as a child, working all day with nothing more than some cabbage water for dinner. How Wonka wished he could erase all the awful things this child has suffered through, sadly, as amazing a man as he was, he could not change the past, all he could do was try to protect Charlie from the future.

Wonka opened the door slowly, smiling upon his apprentice, as was mentioned before, he was not a little boy anymore, yes, he was rather small for a 19 year old due to poor eating habits when he was growing up and he was still rather thin and frail, but he had defiantly changed over the years, his blonde hair had grown to a bit over shoulder length and folded beautifully across the purple tuxedo shit he was wearing. He smiled back at his apprentice, he had a gap between his two front teeth that they never bothered to go to an orthodontist for, but Wonka found it rather cute, in fact, he found a lot of aspects of Charles to be… Cute…

Wonka looked at his feet and blushed a deeper red then his famous cherry gumdrops, Charles smile faded and he gently touched the shoulder of his mentor

"You okay Mr. Wonka?"

Charlie laid his hand across the back od Willy's neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine, Wonkas eyes traveled to his apprentices arm, exposed by his falling sleeve, and noticed his scar, caused a scratch from a wild beast back in one of the countries they traveled to in search of new flavors, what a lovely trip that had been, especially the part where they went swimming under the moonlit trees in that nearby swamp, Charles always looked rather dashing with his hair wet-

_NO_

Wonka bowed his head further and shut his eyes hard, in an attempt to silence the thoughts

"My sir, you do feel warm, you're burning up, maybe you ought to lay down for a while…"

Wonka composed himself, and shyly smiled at the boy, patting his back in a friendly manner

"O-oh no Charles, not with all the work we need to do! Those cotton candy caliwhips need to be in stores by next week, and we've not even composed the Snozzberry flavor yet!"

Charles laughed lightly, his mentors eccentric ways never failed to bring a smile to his face

"Very well sir, but do tell me if you start to feel ill again"

Charles strode ahead, Wonkas eyes trailed up the boys back, he sighed and brought his nails to his mouth, only to discover his gloves were in the way

"…Will do"

_Dear god what is wrong with me_


	2. Chapter 2: Snozzberry extract

Charles lay in a pastel pink bathtub, his eyes closed as the brown bubbles floated about him, the smell of chocolate hitting his nose. Wonka's specialty candy bubble bath soap had always been his favorite of all the inventions; he opened his eyes slowly and watched the bubbles change from brown to red, the smell of raspberry's now filling the air. His eyes traveled across the walls, Wonkas flavored nursery wallpaper covering the room, and then slowly up to the ceiling as he released a sigh.

Mr. Wonka has been acting strangely for the past few weeks, it's not unusual for Wonka to be strange, but this was a different kind of strange, dipping his head, not talking much (The strangest of all since Wonka would usually never shut up), loss of weight and excessive hours in the bathroom. Charles tried not to let it get to him, he was probably just suffering from a slight stomach flu was all, but he could not help it, Charles has always been a bit of a worry wart, especially for people he deeply cared about, and if there was anyone in the world he cared about it was Mr. Wonka

Wonka had taken him from a nightmare of a life and introduced him to a world of majesty and imagination, he taught him everything there was to know about beauty and creativity, he took him under his wing and allowed him to flourish and discover himself in a dream world of his own creation. But Wonka was more than just a kindly mentor to Charlie, he was his idol, his best friend, his… Everything.

Charlie brought his eyes back down to the bubbles, they were now turquoise and a blueberry scent filled the air. Charlie scooped up the bubbles and gently rubbed them across his face. His feelings for Mr. Wonka were far from new to him, he'd fallen for him since the day he arrived at the gates, ticket in hand, his unique way of viewing the world, his vocabulary, his ingenious inventions, his good looks, Yes, Charles was trapped like a fish on a hook since the very first day. He knew this was a thing called homosexuality, and from what he remembers about it, it is apparently a sickness, Charles used to worry about this a lot when he was a child, but years of being confined in the factory amongst the friendly Oompa Loompas and his mentor had made this worry wither away, he lived in a different world now, what the outside considered odd was not a concern anymore.

Despite this, he could not bring himself to talk about it with anyone, for a part of him still feared he would be treated like a circus freak. No, best keep it to himself, even in this world of wonder some things may not be acceptable, after all, to this day Wonka still surprised him every day, what an odd man he was.

The bubbles surrounding Charles body became magenta as the scent of bubblegum filled the air, there was a knock on the door, moments later Wonkas voice rose amongst the bubblegum paradise.

"Come along Charles, leave some for the fishes will you? We've got work to do lad"

Charles signed as he heard footsteps away from his bathroom door, he grabbed the sides of the tub and rose himself into a sitting position, he pulled the drain from the tub just as the bubbles began to turn orange, as the water swept away the faint smell of tangerines still lingered in the air and on Charles soft body. He stepped from the tub and onto the baby blue tile floor, he reached the mirror and began to brush his teeth with Wonkas jawbreaker flavored toothpaste, this was another favorite of Charles, he just found the irony hilarious.

When he finished he began to run a brush through his hair as he made his way to the wardrobe, as he finished brushing his hair he picked his outfit for the day, a red and white striped tuxedo jacket with long, twisted tails, a bright lime green dress shirt, and lemon yellow dress pants, a powder pink top hat, finally, he finished the whole outfit off with an aquamarine bowtie.

He then hurried out the door, his still damp hair leaving a wet spot on the back of his tuxedo jacket, as he ran down the colorful hallways the Oompa Loompas greeted him in a cheerful manner, and to each one of them Charlie tipped his hat and gave a sweet smile. He knew most of them by name at this point and was even close friends with some of them. He finally made his way to the correct room and flung the door open.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Wonka, got a little carried away with my bath I suppose, I hope I've not missed much..."

The mentor turned from a huge vat of sickly sweet smelling liquid and smiled at Charles

"No worries dear boy, cleanliness is purity, and besides you've not missed a thing, I've just been boiling the Snozzberry extract."

Charles made his way to the vat and stuck his head in, watching the black tar-like liquid sputter and squirt as it boiled, he smiled, exposing his gapped front teeth, a look of pure joy spread across his face

"Oh Mr. Wonka! It's coming along beautifully! I think this is going to be our best batch yet!"

Wonka smiled and laughed lightly, he loved to see his apprentice in such a good mood, he reached out and put an arm around his shoulder, affectionately pulling him against his warm chest, he nuzzled his nose against Charles damp hair, he could smell the bubble soap on him.

Charles gasped at the rare affection from his mentor, last time he'd touched him like that was when he was a child, Wonka had a sudden realization of what he was doing, and quickly released Charles and put his hands behind his back, a blush spreading across his face, he cleared he throat.

"I'm, I'm sorry about that Charles, that was uncalled for, I lost my composure"

"Oh no Mr. Wonka, I don't mind, a little affection from you once in a while actually feels… pretty nice…"

There was an awkward silence for what seemed like forever, before Wonka cleared his throat again and clapped his hands together loud enough to make Charles jump

"Whelp, lets get to work shall we!"

Wonka grabbed a broom and handed it to Charles, Charles stared at him in confusion

"What's this for Mr. Wonka?"

"Well to mix the extract of course"

"But why with a broom sir?"

"To make sure this batch sweeps our customers off their feet"

Charlie snorted and rolled his eyes, he stuck the broom into the batch and began to stir, Wonkas Methods were very odd indeed and did not make sense most of the time, but for some reason they worked, so who was he to argue with him.


	3. Chapter 3: Oops

"Mr. Wonka? Can you not do that at the table? Dinner time is for socializing, not work, we've had the whole day to work."

"But Charles, we've only got a month to release all the flavors, it may seem like a long time, but I guarantee you it will wiz by faster than an angry Ooganod"

"Nonsense Mr. Wonka, Ooganods are the fastest insects on the planet"

Wonka smiled

"Well, maybe I did over exaggerate a bit, but you know damn well what I mean"

It was the end of a long day of candy making, the snozzberry extract was nearly ready to become cotton sugar. Wonka and Charles sat across from each other waiting patiently for their meal. Wonka was tinkering with a pencil.

"What are you even doing anyway?"

"I'm making pencil shavings"

"What on earth for?"

"To make sure our candy draws in a crowd"

Charlie rolled his eyes, laughing to himself, his top hat was sitting in front of him and he was fiddling with it. They sat in science for a while, Wonka making his pencil shavings and Charles fiddling with the top hat, when suddenly an Oompa Loompa burst into the room with trays in hand, making the mentor and apprentice jump from the sudden action.

"Dinner is served!" The Oompa Loompa cried proudly, Wonka gave him a proud smile

"Very good Snoogles, you've always been my favorite chef!"

The Oompa Loompa smiled "Oh sir, you'll make me blush!"

Wonka leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind the back of his neck

"well then, what's for dinner?"

"Some pasta with tomato sauce and parmesan for Charlie and some maple syrup ravioli with extra sprinkles for you sir!"

"Ooooh, my favorite! Well what are you waiting for? Set it out old chap!"

The Oompa Loompa smiled warmly and Wonka, and did as he commanded, setting out the plates for each of the candy makers, as Wonka cut into the Ravioli, grainy maple syrup poured across the plate, bringing the rainbow jimmy sprinkles with them, Charlie wrinkled his nose.

"I will never understand how you can eat that kind of stuff for dinner"

"What? I thought you liked sweets"

"Of course, I love sweets, but dinner is for solid food, having dessert for dinner is silly"

"So is nearly everything I do"

Well, Charlie could certainly not deny that, so he turned to his own food and began to twirl his spaghetti onto his fork. It was simple, yet a savory and delicious meal, Snoogle truly was an incredible chef. As he took another bite from his pasta, something else was set beside his plate, a wine glass filled with a thick brown liquid, he looked over at Wonka in confusion only to see he had the same drink, and was sipping from the glass with his eyes closed.

"Mr. Wonka, what's all this?"

"My newest experiment, chocolate vodka, a dessert that adults can enjoy."

"I'm not old enough to drink sir"

"Eh, who's going to find out?"

Charles looked at the glass uneasily, then picked it up and took a sip, he gagged and nearly spat it up, slamming his hand against the table

"God that's strong!"

"You don't like it?"

"No sir! Way too strong" Charlie set the glass aside and returned to his pasta

"Phhht, lightweight" Wonka chuckled and took another sip from his glass, the strong liquid warming his throat, truth be told Wonka was not much of a drinker either, but he was quite proud of this drink and found it very tasty. Besides, it was nothing compared to plain vodka, although it had the same alcohol content the sharp, bitter flavor was nicely covered by the chocolate.

Charlie took another look at his glass, and decided to attempt to sip again, he brought it to his lips and discovered that it's much smoother once you expect what's coming, he drained the glass and went to pour himself some more.

... ... ... ...

"And then she said 'he's not an eggplant, he's retarded!'"

Charlie broke down in laughter, banging his fist against the table, tearing up, both had been drinking and chatting for a little more than an hour and were decently buzzed at this point.

"Ah man, that was a good one Mr. Wonka!" Charles announced, wiping his eyes, he then leaned back in his chair, one arm behind his back, the other one holding his wine glass, the movement pulled back his sleeve and once again revealed his deep scar, Wonka saw it, he slowly reached out his gloved hand and ran his finger up the scar, causing Charles to blush, but Wonka did not notice.

"God, you've still got that old thing huh?"

He pulled his arm away, putting both his hands behind his neck and crossing one leg over the other

"Remember that trip to Tonga Wonga Charlie boy? Oh, the nights were so clear and the wind rustling through the cadence trees was like music!"

Charlie laughed nervously and rubbed his arm "Unfortunately sir, my most vivid memory of that place was our encounter with that Squaggily Didd"

Charlie lifted his arm "As you can see, he made sure I would never forget him"

Wonka chuckled "Well, I remember much more than that, we may have not discovered many good flavors, but boy was that country beautiful"

He threw his free hand in the air

"The mountain ranges, the meadows, the rivers-"

Wonka stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the way Charlie was looking at him, could that possibly be desire? Impossible, impossible…

Wonka began to sweat and Charlie leaned closer to him

"Yes Mr. Wonka, the rivers were very nice, do you remember all of the swims we had in them?"

"O-oh yes Charlie, I remember them quite vividly" Wonka gave him a nervous smile

"Hmmm, as do I, the moonlight across your wet skin made you absolutely radiant sir"

Wonka's mouth went dry, did he hear correctly or was he in an erotic dream world of some kind, his face went to a deep red and he began to rub his leg nervously

"Oh, w-well thank you Charlie, but I'm not much to look at, if anything you're the one that looked good, I've always liked the way your hair flowed when it's wet…"

Wonka regretted it the minute he said it, but at the same time was glad it was said, Charlie put his hand on Wonkas shoulder and cautiously got up from his seat, standing over the older man, gazing down on him like a lion would at it's prey

"…Is that so?"

Wonka shivered under the young mans stare, he'd never seen gentle little Charlie like this before, he suddenly felt so vulnerable under those eyes. Charlie took ahold of his tie and lowered himself onto Wonkas lap, his legs spread apart.

As Wonka became aware of what was happening, a dull ache began to make itself present against his abdomen, he let out a shaky laugh and attempted to wiggle away from him, only to have the young man press closer, he could feel Charlie's breath against his face, so soft, so incredibly soft, softer than the softest of all velvets. As much as Wonka wanted to pull away, as disgusting as it made him feel, he could not seem to get away from that smaller, gentler body which pressed against his own. He was so close, so, so close, the dull ache turned into an intense throbbing, so close, so very close, this was so wrong, so wonderfully wrong

"C-Charlie?"

Charles lips were now inches away from Wonkas chin, a mischievous smile across is normally innocent face, Wonka could see the passion in his eyes and knew he had the same throbbing

His blue eyes seemed to stare straight though Wonka, his gapped middle teeth exposed from his slight opening of the mouth, Charlie, as if pulled by a magnet, moved closer to him, Wonkas eyes widened in horror and delight.

"Charlie…"

Before Wonka could even acknowledge what was happening, Charlie pressed his lips firmly against Wonkas

_Oh god, sweet, so sweet, sweeter than any candy I could even dream of creating, softer than crème_

Shame flooded his body but he could not pull away, his hands lifted to gently cradle Charlie's head as if they had a mind of his own, as the young man began to unbutton Wonkas purple jacket, another shiver flowed through Wonka's body

_This is a dream, there is no way this could possibly be happening_

The jacket was off, onward to his dress shirt

_Oh god_

He let out a low moan, so much built up sexual tension suddenly pressing against his chest as if begging to escape, he could feel his pants becoming tighter and his breathing becoming lighter, shame, so much shame, but the pleasure outweighed it, he was a prisoner of his own desires

The dress shirt was now fully unbuttoned, and Wonka stiffened, there was no possible way it could get better than this, was there? There was just no way, he would die, he could hardly stand this.

Charlie softly bit Wonka's neck, his hand rubbing against his chest

"Charles, I don't think I can handle this"

"Shhhh"

Charlie moved his way down Wonkas body and began to run his tongue just under his nipple, Wonka shivered again and rested his hand on top of Charles head, he shut his eyes as tightly as they would go for he was certain if he experienced even the slightest amount of sight he would have a sensory overload. Charlie moved his way back up and slid his tongue into his mentors mouth, and Wonka, no longer being able to control himself, wrapped his arms around Charlie's soft body, digging his nails into his back as if trying to hold on to reality itself

_There's no earthly way of knowing  
>Which direction we are going<em>

Charlie slowly slid his tongue out of Wonka's mouth and began to nibble his ear, the older man released a loud moan and shut his eyes tighter, his ears began to ring

"Oh god Charlie…"

_Is it raining, is it snowing  
>Is a hurricane a-blowing<em>

Wonkas entire body tensed as Charlie began to make his way back to his lips, kissing him hard and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling them even closer together

_Not a speck of light is showing  
>So the danger must be growing<em>

Charlie bit Wonkas lower lip gently, causing a small moan to escape his mentor's chest and his eyelids to loosen a bit

_Are the fires of Hell a-glowing  
>Is the grisly reaper mowing<em>

He pulled away and began kissing Wonka all over his face, the moaning turned into a relaxed hum

_Yes, the danger must be growing  
>For the rowers keep on rowing<em>

Wonka Grabbed a fistful of Charlie's hair, pulling him into a deep kiss, Charlie's hand reached up to gently stroke Wonkas cheek as the kiss became more and more intense.

_And they're certainly not showing  
>Any signs that they are slowing<em>

They became more and more engulfed into their own passion, running their hands over each other, exploring each other's bodies.

Wonka's hands were starting to wander lower and lower until they made their way to his pants, his fingertips barely brushing his underwear when there was suddenly a door creaking heard from across the hall

_STOP THE BOAT_

Suddenly, they were snapped back into reality, Wonka half naked at this point, his shirt and jacket sprawled messily on the back of his chair, and Charlie's attire wildly unbuttoned and pushed against his back, both sweating, red faced and panting, from across the hall stood an Oompa Loompa carrying some dishes, his jaw dropped lower than thought to be humanly possible.

Charlie and Wonka quickly pulled away from each other, Wonka picking his clothes from the back of his chair and hurrily throwing them over his body, not even bothering to button them, he walked to the Oompa Loompa as calmly as he could, his usual childlike smile spread across his face, he put his hand on the shocked employees shoulder

"Listen, you did not see anything okay? I'll give you whatever you want if you never saw anything"

The Oompa Loompa looked up and Wonka, and slowly closed his mouth, without saying a word, he nodded quickly and then got out of the room as soon as quickly as he could.

Charlie and Wonka stood awkwardly for a few moments, both looking at their feet, when suddenly Wonka cleared his throat and clapped loud enough to startle the younger man

"Whelp, I'll see you tomorrow Charles"

Wonka grabbed his top hat and began racing out of the room, but Charlie soon caught up to him

"You don't even want to talk about what just occurred?"

"Nope"

"Wonka you just can't run away from this"

"Watch me"

Charlie continued to chase him down the whimsically colored halls, but for an older man Wonka was in very good shape and kept a steady pace ahead, swinging his cane as he walked

"Wonka, I've liked you for a really long time and-"

"Don't want to hear it"

Wonka walked into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him, locking it, Charlie banged against it

"WONKA I WAS TALKING TO YOU"

"And now you're not"

"SO HELP ME WONKA I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN"

"DON'T MAKE ME BLOW THE OOMPA WHISLE CHARLIE, I DON'T THINK YOU WANT TO HEAR THE SONG THEY'LL COME UP WITH"

Charlie groaned and kicked the door, and then eventually stormed away, but by the time he made it to his room his frustration was replaced with a dreamy smile that stuck with him until he was dressed and laying in bed, with the sharp memories of Wonkas tender lips he buried his head into his pillow and giggled like a schoolgirl.


	4. Chapter 4: Advice from the Staff

Wonka stood over a vat of vanilla extract in a daze, both hands clutching the sides of the huge metal cauldron as if he were about to vomit, but that of course was not going to happen, he doubted he had anything left in his stomach after last night, he had spent the entire night in the bathroom, forcing himself to spew until he nearly passed out from dehydration. His hands, although they were still able to hold up his weight, were raw and sore from being chewed on, and he was afraid the small amount of blood still seeping from his wounds would ruin his gloves. His tired eyes made their way back to his cauldron, and with some effort, he stretched over and grabbed his mixing broom, and began to stir the extract to make sure it did not burn, causing the ultra-sweet liquid to release a lovely scent, which calmed the candyman's nerves a bit. He heard a few clicks of footsteps behind him, and then a shaking noise, he knew Charlie was seasoning the sour apple extract, but did not bother to check on his technique.

They had been working for about an hour in an awkward silence, they'd not even made eye contact or acknowledged each others presence in any way but Wonka occasionally tasting Charlie's extracts and then handing him a spice he needs to add.

Charlie had a calm, collected composure as he prepared the flavoring for the treats, but his stomach was in knots, he had not gotten much sleep either, and the sleep he did get was full of erotic fantasies, which were nice, but not at all restful. Mixed with his tiredness was worry for his mentor, Charlie glanced over at Wonka, for the first time in all the time they new each other, Wonka appeared to be… Old. He had deep, dark sags under his eyes, his face sunk low with every imperfection perfectly defined, his eyes were not the bright sparks they usually were, he seemed completely and utterly drained of everything that made him who he was. As fascinating as it was to see Wonka in a somewhat average form, it also scared Charlie, why was Wonka not as overjoyed as he was about this experience? Didn't Wonka like him in that sense, it sure seemed that way last night, but what if he was only influenced by the alcohol? What if Wonka hated Homosexuals just as much as everyone else? What if he was going to kick him out of the factory?

This thought scared Charlie the most, the factory was all Charlie has ever known, when he was a child he dreamed of working there, and when his dream came true every waking hour was spent inside of it, he had no other experience, he had nothing in life that was not this factory. Not to mention he did not think he could bear to lose his dear, lifelong friend Mr. Wonka, the only family he truly had left.

Suddenly, interrupting his thoughts, a group of Oompa Loompas entered the room, Wonka turned to the door, giving them a weak smile

"Oh, it's nice of you all to come, but we've got it covered in here, you just keep working on the ice cream alps like your daily assignment board ordered"

The Oompa Loompas looked at each other, than back and the tired mentor, the one closest to him signed, and began to explain himself

"We're not here to offer help… Well, at least not help with the candy…"

Wonka tilted his head in curiousity

"Oh? Then what are you here for?"

The Oompa Loompas all looked at the one that had spoken, the 'leader' nodded to them, suddenly, they swarmed Wonka, Each Oompa Loompa holding a different limb as they dragged him off, two other Oompa Loompa's held onto Charlie.

"What is the meaning of this, let me down immediately!"

Wonka kicked and tried to wiggle away, but the Oompa Loompa's gripped his legs and arms with all their might as they began to make their way to the door with him, The two holding back Charlie suddenly pushed him against the wall and ran after the others, the door slammed behind them and locked before Charlie could regain his senses, he yelled and hit the door with his fist

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MR. WONKA YOU GOONS?"

A faint reply was heard from behind the door

"Sorry Charlie, I know this is all confusing, but trust us when we say it's for the best, just watch the candy and we'll return him soon"

Wonka was at the edge of panic as he was dragged off by his employees, what could possibly be going on? A revolt? He'd always done his best to be kind to the Oompa Loompas, he could not imagine why they were doing this, he was brought into the dining room and slammed down on a chair, Wonka was breathing heavily and looking all around for an explanation for this behavior, but none was found

"Are you guys out of your damn mind? What the hell is going on here?"

They said nothing in reply to Wonka, but simply stood around him in a half circle, there was a silence, when suddenly a familiar beat began to flood the room, Wonka's eyes narrowed

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me…"

As Wonka suspected, the beat soon was followed by other instruments playing the famous Oompa Loompa Puzzle song, his workers began to bounce in place, the one that had walked in on him and Charlie the night before stepped forward, his hands behind his back, Wonka snarled at him.

"Janga, I told you not to say a word! We had a deal!"

The Oompa Loompa ignored Wonka's comment, and began to sing

"Oompa Loompa Doobity Do, I've got a perfect puzzle for you  
>Oompa Loompa Doobity Dee, if you are wise you'll listen to me"<p>

An Oompa Loompa popped up from behind Wonka's chair, making the candy man jump  
>"What do you get from ignoring your heart?"<p>

Another Oompa Loompa appeared from under his chair, his head sticking out between his feet  
>"Swallowing your feelings like an elegant tart?"<p>

Another one, this time descending from the ceiling on a chandelier.

"Treating poor Charlie like a door mat?"

All the Oompa Loompas sang together  
>"What do you think will come of that?"<p>

The Oompa Loompa who walked in on him last night sang again  
>"I don't like the sound of it!"<p>

All the Oompa Loompas sang together as they began to parade out the door  
>"Oompa Loompa Doobity Dit<br>Allow yourself to love, you won't regret it  
>And you'll live in happiness too<br>Like the Oompa Loompa Doobity Do"  
>As they all left, the one at the end of the line stuck his head though the door one more time before following the others<p>

"Doobity Do"

… … … … …

Charlie was busily tending the candy while Wonka was gone, it had only been 10 minutes and he'd already burnt his hand, luckily he knew first aid, so it was well wrapped and tended to, he currently leaned over the cotton sugar, making sure it was sticking correctly. Despite his focus on the sweets, his mind was in another place, at this point he had absolutely convinced himself that the Oompa Loompas were demanding that Wonka get rid of him due to his homosexuality, either that or they were revolting, and of course both premises terrified him.

Wonka had made his way from the dining room, he held his top hat in one hand as he rubbed his temples with the other, his eyes were on the floor, for he knew his factory so well that he did not have to pay attention to know where he was going. He knew the Oompa Loompa's advise was, as always, exactly what he needed to follow at that very moment, he knew he had to sit down with Charlie and tell him everything. As he made his way to the door, he could feel his entire body trembling, he took a deep breath and then carefully opened the door, Charlie shot up from the candy emediatly.

"Mr. Wonka? Are you all right? What happened?"

"Oh, everythings fine Charlies, the Oompa Loompa's were just, uh, giving me some advice-"

Before Wonka could finish, the boy hit him with the force of a locomotive, his arms desperately wrapped around his waste and his cheek pressed against his chest

"Oh Mr. Wonka, please don't send me away! I'll find a cure for it I promise, I'm so sorry for taking advantage of you! Please sir, the factory is the only home I know, I can't lose this, I can't lose you, I'm so sorry please don't send me away"

Wonka looked down in utter confusion, his hands lifted as if there was a gun being pointed at him

"Charles, what in the world are you going on about?"

Charlie loosened his grip and looked up his mentor, looking as if he were about to cry as he pathetically gripped at Wonka's jacket

"I'm sick, I'm sick with homosexuality Mr. Wonka, I violated you, aren't you going to send me away?"

Wonka's arms came down to his sides

"Homo-sexu-what? Violated me? Charlie, I have no idea what you're talking about, and send you away? Where? Why would I do that?"

Charlie had heard his words, but not absorbed them

"It means I like men, it's a disease, and I must have given it to you too and that's why you kissed me"

Wonka gave him a look of complete astonishment, before letting out a laugh and patting his shoulder

"Charlie, that is the silliest thing I've ever heard in my life, if you're diseased then I'm the queen of England, I've always appreciated both genders, I mean, I like women more, but I've always been attracted to men as well, and look at me, I'm perfectly normal…"

Charlie snorted a bit, Wonka was a lot of things, but normal was not one of them

"What? Sir, how can you like both? And I'm pretty sure it's a disease, I learned about it when I was younger"

Wonka leaned against his cane, his hand on his hip

"Come now Charlie, the outside world is full of superstitious idiots, and I guarantee you whoever told you such a thing has thought about being with someone of the same sex at least once"

Charlie stood in front of his mentor, motionless, for a long time, staring off into the distance, before falling back on a chair and letting out a long sigh.

"So I can stay in the factory?"

Wonka rolled his eyes and ruffled Charlie's hair

"Are you out of your mind? Of course you can, what would I do without you… Hey, Charlie, what's up with your hand?"

Charlie rubbed his bandaged hand, he had forgotten about amongst all the chaos

" I just burned it is all, no big deal… Although I hope it does not scar"

Scarred hands. Wonka signed to himself, then pulled up a chair, and lifting his tailcoats, sat down beside Charlie, taking the burned hand into his and pulling it to his leg, caressing the bandages with his gloved thumb.

"Charles, there is… there is a lot of things we need to talk about…"

Charles looked down at his lap, blushing

"Look sir, I know you don't like talking about this stuff, and the kiss, it does not need to mean anything, I've just had this silly little crush on you, it's nothing, we can put this behind us if you want…"

Wonka shook his head, than put a gloved finger under Charlie's chin, lifting him so he could look him in the eyes

"Charlie, that's not what I want at all, I know it's hard for me to talk about these things, but truth be told, I have a 'crush', as you put it, on you as well, and well… I think it would be best if I followed my heart, dispite my fears…"

Charlie at first did not compute what he had just heard, it hit him slowly, like chocolate melting across his tongue, his heart felt as if it were going to explode as blood rushed to his face, he began to shake nervously as a smile spread across his face, a tear ran down his eye, the sign of years of tension finally being released, he took both of Wonka's hands

"…Will"

The sound of his first name made the older man blush, and he squeezed Charlie's hands back as his usual childish smile covered his face.

Charlie stammered for a moment, overrun with joy, at this moment he had never been happier in his entire life, when he found the ticket, when he visited the factory, when Wonka announced that he had won the grand prize, hell, even last nights kiss was nothing compared to this simple moment of staring into his mentors aqua blue eyes.

"But Will, then why then did you run away last night? Why the silence today?"

Wonka broke eye contact and stared down at his own gloved hands

"Charles… I've not been completely honest with you throughout these years"

The younger man cocked his head

"How so, sir?"

Wonka sighed, and continued on in a lower voice

"You see Charlie, I have… A lot of issues anxiety and depression…"

Charlie's brows furrowed in concern and he squeezed Wonkas hands, Wonka almost seemed as if he were going to cry for a moment, his lower lip shivered, but the moment passed as he continued on

"My childhood was a lot like yours Charles, I grew up in a very poor household, except, I did not have such a wonderful family, and I never got my golden ticket…"

Charlie moved closer to the older man, lacing his fingers with his

"Will, what do you mean you did not have a loving family? Were they mean?"

Wonka lowered his eyes once again

"…It's very hard for me to talk about"

Charles put his hand under his mentors chin and lifted his eyes to his own

"Wonka, you need to talk about these, walling yourself off like this is unhealthy, and if you can't tell me, then there is nobody you can tell"

Wonka knew the lad was right, but he still struggled to hold eye contact with him, he was still so ashamed even if he knew it was not his fault, he continued on, in a low, steady voice, he felt if his voice portrayed any emotion it may overwhelm his body

"…Charlie, I had no childhood, my family, my family was broken, they were always yelling, always depressed, they regretted having me because I was just another mouth to feed, they, they-"

Wonka interrupted himself with a loud sob, he buried his head into his hands as tears streamed down his face, Charlie quickly, as if he were a mother duck caring for a duckling, wrapped his arms around the older man, cooing to him, stroking his red hair down.

"It's okay Will, hush now darling, I don't blame you, I don't blame you…"

Wonka weakly gripped his apprentice's arms as he sobbed, burying his head into Charlie's chest, he softly continued

"That's why Charlie, that's why I've not returned your affection, I've spend such a long time trying to rebuild my childhood innocence, the innocence my father beat out of me, I built myself a world of pure imagination and wonder so I could hide from my past, but I realize now that the only way truly recover is to follow my heart, and my heart is telling me that I need you…"

Charlie smiled, and leaned closer to kiss his mentor, but Wonka slapped a gloved hand over his mouth, and pushed his face away

"Hold on, there's more"

Charlie pulled back, and Wonka continued onward, showing a little more confidence and even allowing a bit of his usual sarcastic, eccentric self to seep through despite the tears that continued to stream down his face

"Charles, all that time I've spend in the bathroom alone… I was… forcing myself to vomit…"

Charlie looked at him with deep concern in his eyes, and with his own hand moved Wonka's gloved hand away from his face so he could speak

"You have an eating disorder sir?"

Wonka shook his head, his stomach clenching into a knot

"Of course not, I don't do it to lose weight, I just… It's hard to explain, It's a purification process, it makes me feel clean, I do it when I think of things that are impure, which is why I've been doing it so often, I've been imagining having intercourse with you"

Charlie blushed and nearly burst out laughing from his mentors straight forwardness, it was nice to at least see his mentor was feeling a bit more like himself. He then composed himself when the seriousness of the situation seeped in once again.

"Wonka, that's very hard on your body, you need to stop doing that…"

Wonka shook his head

"It's not that simple Charlie, it's not that simple, it's the only way I can calm myself down, if I don't vomit I do something even worse…"

"Like what, Will? What do you do when you can't vomit anymore?"

Wonka flinched, but knew that he had to follow the Oompa Loompa's advice, and that meant a new beginning with complete and utter honesty, he sighed and put both hands on Charlie's shoulders

"Charles, I know this has been a lot to take in and this is an absolutely awful way to start a romantic relationship, but I need to show you something, just one last thing, and it will probably be very upsetting, but I feel it will be easier to just get this all out now, are you mentally prepared for that?"

Gentle Charlie let out a low sigh, and nodded his head, he was hoping that the vomiting was the last of this, he was not sure how much more he could take.

Wonka sighed, and let go of Charlie's hands, shaking, he slowly removed his glove, peeling the first one off with his teeth and the second one off with his free hand, Charlie watched in curiousity, it was the first time he'd seen Wonka's hands in years

It took a moment for Charlie to understand what he was looking at, his hands were paler than the rest of his arm, and nearly shredded to the point of being unrecognizable from the years of biting and self harm, there were still patches of dried blood on them from the night before. Calluses and deep scars ran across his fingertips, and large, partly healed bite-marks were scattered over the back of the hand and his palms, parts of his fingers even had dips from flesh missing.

Charlie raised his hand to his mouth in shock and the blood left his cheeks, he felt as if he were going to hurl

Wonka quickly looked down in shame and crossed his arms, hiding his exposed hands in his armpits. Charlie realized how hurtful his look of disgust must had been, and put a hand on Wonka's knee comfortingly, forcing a smile.

"N-no sir, it's okay, it's just, it caught me by surprise…"

Wonka nodded in understanding, and cautiously reached out his uncovered hand to the younger man, Charlie forced a smile, and then laced his fingers with his mentor. The surface of his hands were rough and uneven, as if touching a rock, but they were warm and comforting never the less, Charlie truly believed that he would love these hands even if they felt like broken glass, simply because they belonged to Wonka, and everything Wonka touched with these imperfect, damaged hands became a masterpiece.

"…So this is what you do to yourself if you can no longer vomit?"

Wonka nodded his head slowly, tears still flowing, biting his lower lip. Charlie put his other hand on top of Wonka's and squeezed it affectionately.

"It's okay Will, you don't need to suffer anymore, I'm going to make everything okay, I promise"

Wonka slowly curled into the younger mans arms, Charlie could feel the weight of all his sorrow, and hugged him tightly. The smell of cotton candy shampoo met Wonka's nose as he buried his head into Charlie's hair, he felt the softness of Charlie's skin against his nose as he nuzzled his neck, it was an absolute miracle that such a sweet, perfect, attractive young man would choose an old, broken soul such as himself to give his heart to.


	5. Chapter 5: First Date

Charlie opened the large doors to the factory and entered, kicking the snow off his boots before stepping on the hardwood

It had been two weeks since the day Wonka admitted his feelings to him, and since then things have been a bit… Awkward

Charlie was expecting this, if anyone knew Wonka, it was him, and this is exactly how he expected his mentor to behave. Will has been very standoffish and nervious around Charlie lately, of course, not ignoring him like he did in the past, but he could tell the older man was uncomfortable, the shifting of his eyes, the nervious tapping, the lack of touching, and most of all, his avoiding of all things intiment, when Charlie tried to kiss him the other day, he stiffened and turned his head away like a child refusing vegetables. Yes, Charlie was expecting this from his mentor

But it did not make the behavior any less frustrating

It was okay though, because Charlie had a plan

He made his way down the many confusing corridors to the chocolate room, as he entered the musical code, he could hear the complicated clockwork shifting inside of the wall before a loud unlocking sound, Charlie pushed the door open.

To this day, the marvelous chocolate room never ceased to take his breath away, he admired the sugar-filled room as he began to descend the stairway, stumbling backwards a few times and throwing an imaginary cane to his side, laughing to himself as he imitated the movements Wonka made on the first day they met. He stepped on the blades of grass, which crunched under his feet due to the fact that they're made of colored maple candy, he rolled his eyes, remembering all the times he'd tried to convince Wonka to just lay out some artificial turf instead since the grass always has to be remade and replaced, but Wonka was much too proud of the fact that everything in the chocolate room was edible to listen to common logic.

So with that, Charlie made his way to the pathway, which also was edible and apparently tasted of vanilla, but had been stepped on so many times that Charlie did not feel it was the best idea to try it.

He took his time, wandering amongst the gummy mushrooms, lollypops, and other out of proportion treats, until he found his way to Wonka's favorite thinking place. Well, Wonka never formally told Charlie that this was his favorite thinking place, but Charlie noticed that it's where he would always sit when there was an important decision to be made.

It was just above the bank of the chocolate river under an absolutely enormous mushroom, it towered at least 8 feet above Charlie's head, granted Charlie is shorter than most men his age, but never the less it was a very large mushroom, the largest in the factory Charlie presumed.

Under the mushroom Charlie had already set up a purple velvet picnic blanket and set out a variety of treats, savory for himself, sweet for Wonka. Now, he was to add the final touch, he reached into his inner coat pocket and removed what he had went out to get, a bouquet of roses, roses of every color and size, real roses, not the sugar ones Wonka always gets in the factory. He marveled over the beautiful flowers for a moment before setting them in a vase in the middle of the blanket. The beautiful ones were extra expensive this time of year too because they had to be grown in a greenhouse, but it was worth every penny, Charlie laughed at his inability to get out of the 'poor' mindset, Wonka was loaded, probably one of the richest men in history, and here he was worrying over some flowers.

-

Wonka was awoken from his deep sleep from a frantic shake on his shoulder

"Mr. Wonka…"

Wonka murmured and pulled the blanket over his head, only to have Charlie pry it back down

"Mr. Wonka, it's time to get up, it's ten…"

Wonka's eyes flashed open and he bolted from his bed, almost knocking the younger man over, he ran to his clothes rack and threw a jacket over his pajama's

"ten? TEN!? What happened to my alarm!? We'll be late for-"

Charlie waved his hand dismissively, leaning back on a pillow

"No Wonka, we won't be late for a darned thing, we're taking a break today"

Wonka looked at him like he'd just eaten a bag of hamsters

"…Break? Are you bonkers Charles? We only have a couple months to get the newest candy out! Slugworth-"

"No Wonka, it's fine, I worked double time last night, I got all of todays work done so we could have a day together"

Wonka lowered his recently flailing hands, his expression of both nervousness and relief, for though he was proud of Charlie for showing such foresight, he also now had no way to avoid whatever his… Boyfriend? Had planned for that day…

Wonka leaned against his dresser, pounding his fingers against the top of it

"So, uh, Charlie… What do we have planned for today?"

Charlie sensed his nervousness, and a smug smile spread across his face, he loved it when he intimidated the older man, considering how often Wonka's intelligence and whimsical ways intimidated him, it was nice when he had the upper hand. He examined his fingernails

"Well, I set up a little romantic picnic in the chocolate room…"

Wonka blushed deeply

"Oh Charlie! In front of the Oompa Loompa's?"

Charlie giggled lightly and shook his head

"No silly! I gave them the day off too, they'll be off spending time with their families"

Wonka sighed in relief, Charlie got up from the bed and took his hand, he began leading him to the door.

"Oh Charlie? In my bed clothes? Should I at least get decent?"

"I don't mind sir, I think you look cute"

Wonka huffed and pulled his hand away

"Well, I mind! If this is our first date I'd prefer to look nice!"

Charlie laughed and sat back down on the bed, Wonka made is way to his dresser and began pulling out his clothes for the day, he then reached to take off his pajamas, but then stopped

"…Charlie, when someone is changing, the polite thing to do is to wait outside for them."

Charlie laughed playfully

"Ah, sir, do I have to?"

Wonka sighed and averted his eyes, thinking the matter over, Charlie gave him a toothy grin

"I won't bother you or anything, I promise, you won't even notice I'm here"

Wonka rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips

"What do you think this is Charlie, a peep show? Stop being a pervert and get out of here!"

Charlie laughed and got off the bed, leaving the room of his slightly agitated companion and shutting the door behind him.

-

Charles looked at his wristwatch, he had been waiting for nearly 20 minutes, and Wonka was still not out of his room. He softly hit the back of his head against Wonka's door and let out a loud groan.

"Hold on Charles, for gods sake I'm almost done, don't act like such a child!"

Wonka's voice was muffled from behind the door, Charlie turned his head slightly and called out in response

"What's the point of being homosexual if my partner is just as slow at getting ready as a woman is?"

"Charles, that's sexist"

"Whatever, just hurry up will you? Geez"

A few minutes later, Charlie felt a light bump against his back as Wonka attempted to open the door, Charles quickly jumped out of the way to allow his mentor to pass.

"There, I'm done, lets go"

Charlie could only stand there dumbfounded as he gazed upon his mentor, he'd never seen Wonka so dolled up before, he had on a colorful candy print full piece tuxedo suit with a top hat to match, and an extravagant cane that looked just like a candy cane. His red hair was perfectly curled and styled instead of the usually messy mop. He looked the youngest Charles had ever seen him, he looked like an angel.

Wonka smirked at the staring young man, and leaned on his cane, with his other hand he ran his fingers though his hair to straighten a few curls.

"Take a picture Charlie boy, it will last longer"

Charlie snapped out of it and smiled at Wonka shyly, wringing his hands, for the first time in a while, he felt incredibly browbeat by Wonka's majesty. How could somebody go from a 7 to a 10 just by putting on some clothes and making their hair fancy? Leave it to Wonka.

Wonka held out his arm, and Charlie shyly took ahold of it, and with that they strolled to the Chocolate room. Wonka typed in the musical code, and the huge doors creaked open once again, hitting them with the sweet, musky smell of chocolate. Wonka smiled and straightened his back with pride, admiring his work.

"Ah, this room always brings back wonderful memories, I feel at any moment I should burst into song"

Charlie smiled up at him, then squeezed his arm and lead him forward

"come, I've set up lunch"

They walked across the pathway, being careful to damage as little grass as possible, Wonka stopped when he saw the location of the blanket, and smiled

"Why, it's my favorite sitting spot!"

He rustled Charlie's hair, laughing

"My boy, you really do know how to spoil a man, don't you?"

Charlie looked up at him, laughing.

They sat down farther apart than Charlie wanted, but he gave no comment, Wonka was like a deer, you had to lure him in gently and cautiously, or risk scaring him off.

It had not been even 10 seconds before Wonka began pawing though the picnic basket, he pulled out a sandwich and held it under his nose to smell it

"Lettuce and honey, my favorite!"

Holding the sandwich with one hand he continued going though the basket until he found an apple, then he proceeded to lean against the base of the mushroom and begin eating.

Charlie, on the other hand, did not have much of an appetite, his stomach was in knots from the intense amount of desire he had at that moment and the anticipation of the day ahead, he'd not been this entranced by Wonka since he was a child. He felt the same way he did when Wonka did a summersault across the red carpet on the first day they met.

Wonka felt slightly uncomfortable by his apprentice's stare, and in an attempt to break the tension, offered him a chicken leg. Charlie laughed nervously and took the leg from Wonka's hand, enjoying the brief sensation of the leather gloves.

Wonka was surprised by how calm he felt considering he'd not been on a date since he was in high school. Hell, Charlie would be fresh out of high school if he was not working in the factory, technically him and Charlie had their first date around the same age. This made him feel uncomfortable with the sudden realization of their age difference, Willy Wonka was 37 years old, and here he was in a romantic situation with a 19 year old.

"Charles?"

Charlie looked up from his chicken leg

"Oh, uh, yes Mr. Wonka?"

Wonka rolled his eyes and smiled at the boy

"Charlie, no need for such formality, you can call me Will, you know that"

Charlie blushed and lowered his eyes

"Sorry Will, Old habits die hard… Anyway, what's your question?"

Wonka leaned back, putting his hands behind his neck, he stared off across the chocolate river as he gathered his thoughts

"Charles, do you think all of this is… Okay?"

Charlie put his food down and leaned on his hand

"What do you mean, Will?"

"Well, I've just been thinking, I'm at least twice your age, don't you want to go out and find someone your own age? I mean, by the time you're my age, I'll be in my early 50's…"

Charlie shook his head and patted Wonka's hand

"Hush Will, I don't care, and neither should you… I love you Mr. Wonka, I've loved you since the day I met you, and I always will, no number will ever change that. I'm an adult and I can choose who I want to be with, and I know for a fact that I want to be with you, and probably always will."

Wonka smiled childishly, and squeezed Charlie's hand

"You always know just what to say, don't you?"

They sat for a few moments, hand in hand, gazing out at the chocolate river. Wonka awkwardly side glanced at Charlie, his hair was still damp from the morning shower, and his blue eyes reflected the artificial lighting from above, giving them a wonderful glow. Wonka cautiously, like a nervous stray dog, scooted closer to Charlie, and gently let his headrest on the young mans shoulder.

Charlie closed his eyes as he felt a now familiar warmth flow through him, he wrapped his arm around his mentors waste to pull him closer.

Wonka rested his head on the younger mans breast, he felt his heartbeat against his cheek, a rhythmic reminder of the fact that Charlie was a living being, and this moment was real. Charlie tensed under the weight, and marveled at the position he was in, when he first met Wonka, the older man did not even shake his hand the way he did with the other children, he even forgot to give him a gobstopper until Grandpa Joe reminded him, now here he was, the worlds greatest candy maker, his mentor, a man that most of the world has not even had the pleasure of seeing even on a television screen, in his arms. Charlie moved his hand up and down Wonka's back, tracing his spine tenderly, Wonka smiled against his chest and adjusted his weight, nuzzling against Charlie.

"You have the softest chest Charles, softer than any pillow in the world, I could sleep here…"

Charlie continued to rub Will's back, smiling down at him, he admired his body, Wonka shivered under his gaze

"and you sir, are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my entire life"

Wonka blushed, and buried his head deeper into Charlie's chest to hide his face

"You're too kind, I'm just an average looking middle aged man…"

Charlie continued to stare down at the older man, he allowed his hand to travel from his back to under his chin, and he lifted him to eye level. They stared at each other for a long time. Charlie leaned close to his ear, gently whispering

"All roses think of themselves as simple wildflowers, sir"

Charlie and Wonka looked into each others eyes lovingly, then suddenly a mischievous grin crossed his mentors face, Charlie's smile faded

"…What?"

A sharp sensation suddenly hit Charlie's gut, Wonka was tickling him. Charlie squealed and giggled, kicking at his mentor

"W-Will! Stop it!"

Wonka proceeded to pin down the smaller man, digging his fingers deeper into his ribs

"Certainly not, I will not stop it, things were getting too mushy, I need to tickle the corniness out of you"

Charlie laughed harder and attempted to drag himself away from the man, gripping onto the base of the mushroom, he started kicking at him wildly, trying to get him off

Finally, a strong kick landed right in Wonkas chest, tumbling him backwards down a slope and plopping him right into the chocolate river. Charlie slapped his hand to his mouth and his eyes widened. Wonka slowly pulled himself out of the river, completely soaked in the sweet liquid, his face comically stern and his eyes twinkling with joy, Charlie smiled nervously

"heh heh, guess that was a bit too hard of a kick…"

Wonka threw off his soaked, drooping top hat and began to take off his jacket

"You bet you're cane that was too hard of a kick you little rap scallion, I'm going to get you for that!"

And with that Wonka started bounding towards him full speed, Charlie let out an "EEP" and began to run all around the chocolate room, his mentor close on his tail, Wonka was not going to let him get away. Charlie felt something gooey hit the back of his head, causing him to stumble, he quickly regained his footing and started running again, he felt something running down his neck and knew it was a wad of chocolate, probably scooped right off of Wonka's body and flung at him.

Suddenly he felt something wrap around his legs, and he was down, the sugary grass crunching under his chin as he hit the ground, he immediately flipped onto his back to assess the damage, he had licorice vine wrapped around his legs like a lasso.

He tried to undo it, but Wonka was too fast for him, and within a blink of an eye Wonka was on top of him, pinning his arms down with his knees and tickling him, the younger man wiggled underneath him, gasping and laughing, trying to get away from his mentors pin

"Wonka! No! Uncle! Uncle!"

Wonka stopped tickling him, and leaned in close to his face like a cat stalking its prey, a large smile plastered across his face.

"This was my best suit Charlie boy, and my hair was perfect, now my chocolate river is tainted and I'm covered in candy, what do you have to say for yourself, hm? Any last words you little rat?"

"The chocolate suits you, sir" Charlie teased

Wonka laughed, and as the moment died down, he suddenly became aware of what he was doing. He was on top of his heir, he could feel the warmth radiating from the body below him, he could feel his heartbeat, his gentle breathing, he had a living being beneath him. He blushed and began to pull himself off, only to be stopped by Charlie's hands gripped around his own.

"Charles, please…"

"No Will, don't you understand? I need you to understand…"

Wonka continued to try to wiggle away from the boys death grip

"Understand what? Please let go"

Charlie did not let go, in fact, he held on tighter and pulled the chocolatier closer to his face

"Wonka, listen to me, we're touching each other, we're being friendly with one another, we're spending time together and cuddling and having fun, and guess what? Everything is okay, nothing is wrong, everything is dandy Will, There is no need to be afraid anymore, because I've got you, and I will never let anything bad happen to you. You need not fear me, because I love you…"

Will stopped struggling, but kept his eyes on the floor in shame, his face was burning up as he tried to understand what his lover was telling him, Charlie let go of one of his arms and put a hand to his chocolate stained cheek.

"Mr. Wonka, may I spend the night with you?"

Will looked up in horror, his mouth open but unable to get words out of it, Charlie ran his thumb across his mentors face comfortingly

"We don't need to do anything you're not ready for, I just want to be close to you, I want you to understand it's okay"

Wonka avoided his apprentices eyes, but nodded, side glancing at him for a moment

Charlie smiled, and then slowly, as if approaching a stray dog, lowered his face close to Will's and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, a shiver of ecstasy ran though Will's body like a static shock.

Charlie smiled up at his mentor, exposing those adorable gapped teeth

"Well sir, we should probably get cleaned up…"

Wonka gave him a weak smile

"…That sounds like a good idea my pupil" 


End file.
